


Demon and the Poor 魔鬼与贫儿

by Hansel_Woodersons



Category: Violinists - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Not A Fairytale, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansel_Woodersons/pseuds/Hansel_Woodersons
Summary: A Beauty-and-the-Beast paro of Pagasate but BAD ENDING.
Relationships: Paganini/Sarasate





	Demon and the Poor 魔鬼与贫儿

「小朋友们，你们喜欢听童话故事吗？...《美女与野兽》呢？一个贫穷的孩子因为这头野兽改变了命运，并幸福地生活在了一起。」  
「而下面这个故事，是真实发生过的。只是他们最后...」  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
很久以前，有一个非常贫穷的少年，他从小就没见过自己的父亲，从此以后母子俩唯一维持生计的办法就是从森林里采些果子，然后在镇上卖。他温柔善良，彬彬有礼，全镇的人都非常喜欢他。然而，母亲在他12岁的时候因病去世。从此这个孩子彻底无依无靠了，但是这种充满悲苦的生活还是要继续。这个孩子从小喜欢音乐，音乐就是他贫苦的生活中唯一的慰藉。他用针线钉在木板和木条上，制成了一把简陋的小提琴和琴弓。他平时最大的乐趣就是“演奏”它——他平生最大的愿望就是成为世界一流的小提琴家。  
而与此同时，在森林深处，有一座废弃了的房屋。光看它破破烂烂的外表，没人会想到这座房屋曾是一座金碧辉煌的宫殿。其实它是世界上最伟大的——曾经最伟大的音乐家的故居，但现在却无人问津。他们说，这个地方有世界上最邪恶的诅咒，魔鬼占领了这片地方，杀死了音乐家，并在此画下结界。若是有人靠近，就会因为受到蛊惑而失去理智，然后被魔鬼用世界上最残忍的手段杀害。  
这个“魔鬼”究竟是何方妖孽呢？那是发生在很久以前的故事了。没有人敢（不如说“愿意”）相信，那个所谓的“魔鬼”，其实就是音乐家本人。他曾经因为他出色的演奏而名声大震，然后金钱和名利源源不断地涌来，无数女人曾为其倾倒。然而，他也因此被一些人窥觎和利用，这使得他日渐消沉。他渐渐地变得堕落，变得越来越高傲，越来越贪婪。他开始大手大脚地挥霍，和各种各样的女人夜夜笙歌，每天举办像盖茨比那样奢华和大规模的聚会，只为掩盖他千疮百孔的内心。但在某一天，他的人生彻底被改变。  
又是一个夜晚，他像往常一样徘徊在花丛间。这时一个打扮得花枝招展的女人靠近他，想要与他缠绵。果不其然，他同意了。然后...没错，那个女人就是巫女，她将他变成了魔鬼，就像《美女与野兽》里的那样。人们惊慌逃窜，房子轰然倒塌。他也被套上无形的枷锁，永久地被禁锢在他已化成废墟的房子里。为了不让秘密泄露，巫女杀死了当时全部在场的人——一个也没有留下。“我并不会剥夺你自由活动的权利，但只要你踏出房门一步，便将化为灰烬。除非你再次得到别人真心的爱或者真心地爱别人，你的诅咒将永远不会解开，你的容貌也将永远不会恢复。”  
有一天，少年在采摘果子的时候，无意间来到了森林的深处。这是一片他从未涉足过的土地，他迷了路。天色渐渐暗了下来，他听到野兽的嚎叫。无意之中，他看到了这所传说中非常可怕的房子，但是周围几乎看不见别的可以当做避风港的地方。他陷入了两难的境地——一方面随时有被野兽残杀的危险，一方面踏入那块禁地依旧是必死无疑。他的大脑一片空白，冷汗直下。他决定抛硬币解决，然后掏出身上唯一的一块硬币。然而这硬币居然没有成功落地而是滚到了远处，这块硬币对他是多么地重要！他追着那块硬币，那硬币居然径直滚到了那“被诅咒的房子”里。于是他只能硬着头皮，缓缓靠近那块禁地。在离房子很近的时候，他隐隐听到那所破房子里传来了美妙而忧伤的琴声，他从未听到过这种如此美妙的琴声。它就如同塞壬的歌声般勾住了他的灵魂，使他越靠越近。突然间，琴声停下了，从昏暗的灯光里走来一个高大细长的黑影，孩子顿时脸色煞白，呆滞在那里。  
“小孩，”那个黑影居然开口了，“这是你掉的么。”“是...是...”孩子吓得话都不会说了，甚至已经做好了惨死的觉悟。黑影停留在门口，伸出瘦长的手臂，将钱缓缓放在了他的手心。孩子感到不可思议，语无伦次地问道：“魔鬼...先生，您...为什么...要把钱...还我...”“别问了，你走吧，我已经是魔鬼了，我会伤害到你。”“刚才的...琴声...是您...”“我叫你别问了！！”魔鬼突然发怒，这使得小孩更加害怕了，“还是说，你想留下，成为该死的魔鬼的盘中餐呢？！”孩子更加迷惑了，“您...似乎...对这个称呼特别抵触啊...这是为什么...”“呵，我为什么要告诉你？走吧！”“您为什么放我走！！”孩子的双眼已经噙满了泪水。  
魔鬼陷入了沉默。“...好吧，那就随你便，你想留就留，但是我告诉你，我给不了你任何好处。”“我不需要什么好处。我只是喜欢音乐...但是我没有钱去学习...”魔鬼看这孩子十分可怜，又陷入了沉默。“...行，但是如果你选择留下，就得照我说的做。”“只要我能学习音乐，叫我做什么都愿意，我可以无条件地服从于您，比如给您打扫卫生...”“那个就免了。但如果跟着我练习的话，每天给我练15个小时，不允许出任何一点错。”（“这样我的心理才能平衡，”魔鬼想，“像你这样的小孩就得多练琴。”“不过我是不会像我父亲一样不给他吃饭的，只要他不嫌弃这边的东西。”）“...好的”（“从某种程度上我果然是入了魔窟...”孩子这样想着，“但是从另一种程度上他会给我帮助。如果能让我学习音乐我就永远不会后悔，我甚至会非常感谢他。”）  
镇上的人发现连着好几天没有见到孩子，不禁为此担心：这个孩子究竟是怎么了，不会出现...“那种情况”吧？他们感到恐慌而又不知所措。如果情况和《美女与野兽》中的一样，他们或许也会挑选一个勇敢的人来打败他。可惜他们面对的不是野兽，是魔鬼。“要是他跑来伤害我们全镇人怎么办？”居民们整天人心惶惶，想过很多办法，但最后都发现无法实行。  
孩子每天刻苦地练习，琴技也在慢慢地提高。有时魔鬼会出言不逊，但其实他一直在观察孩子的进步。孩子渐渐有了一个大胆的猜测——他会不会就是他们所说的，当年“最伟大的音乐家”？“不不，我简直不敢相信自己会这么想。看他的样子完全不像音乐家甚至有点可怕。但是从某种程度上来讲他人又真的很好，这究竟是为了什么呢？他到底图什么？”孩子陷入了沉思。  
某天晚上，孩子睡不着，于是便悄悄爬起来，想要一探魔鬼的底细。透过黯淡寒冷的月光，孩子发现魔鬼正抱着自己平时练习用的小提琴，对着它悄悄落泪。“这个孩子，”他喃喃自语道，“让我想起了我自己...内心深处的一些东西。我为什么会变成那样，我...或许是我做错了，但我还能做什么，人生太空虚了。”虽然他的语气里带着忧伤，但依旧如此倔强，倔强到他每每忏悔完一句，最终还是强行把它扭回来。“我讨厌这样的人类！我没有错，我没有错，是他们，是他们害的...”他痛苦地抱着头，紧紧抓着头上的犄角。犄角长而扭曲，如同他波涛汹涌的内心一般。  
孩子实在忍不住，悄悄走近他，而他敏锐的听力使孩子的一举一动都暴露无遗。“小孩，你怎么还不睡？”他极力压制着自己的情绪，可他的表情依旧生硬。“我...我睡不着，就想来...看看您。”孩子下意识露出礼貌的微笑，笑容中却带着恐惧。“...你怕我么，说实话...”在片刻的沉默后，魔鬼终于问出了这句话，口气变得柔和了许多。  
又是沉默。“...那请您告诉我”，孩子也终于问出了埋藏在心底的话，带着试探的语气，“您就是那位音乐家吧。”“...不，音乐家没了，”他露出悲哀的神色，“再也没有了，是我亲手害死了他。”  
“我不再是什么音乐家了，但也更不是魔鬼！我永远无法理解！！”他终于狠狠地拍桌而起，对着孩子喊道，“你知道吗，他们曾多少次伤害过我。其实那些传闻早就有了，但我根本不在乎，因为那本就不是真的！（‘——我甚至可以让亲妈作证！’）但我没想到我会变成现在这样！我成为这样全是拜他们所赐！！”（“但是，我得忍...”他内心的伤疤像是被重新揭开。）慢慢地，他重新转了过去。（“我刚刚的反应是不是有点过激了，真丢脸。不行，不能让他看到这样狼狈的我。可惜我的母亲死了，再也没有人可以证明我曾经存在过...”）  
这时，一种莫名的情感从孩子的心底油然而生。（“究竟是怎样的力量，才能让他顶着舆论度过这么长时间——这种事情于我来讲恐怕简直是煎熬。但是他一直忠诚地为缪斯服务，对音乐从来都无怨无悔...而且我不敢想象，他居然愿意养我这么长时间，还教我我一直想要的东西，而他自己什么都不要...”男孩心想，“不，我不应该去揭他伤疤的...我一直以为我已经长大成熟，现在一想我真是一点事都不懂。请您原谅我吧，señor...”）这时，魔鬼的相貌已经悄然改变——他的犄角正在慢慢变短。孩子怀着无比的内疚，又悄悄地离开，回到无比简陋的床上，带着眼泪睡去。  
孩子次日天醒来时，发现魔鬼的犄角消失了。“señor，您的犄角...”“啊，什么啊。还有你怎么还用那种称呼叫我？”他用轻蔑的眼神瞟了孩子一眼，“你昨天让我想起了我痛苦的往事，你应该怎么补偿我？”（“好久没有人像那样用尊称称呼我了”他暗自感动。）“那么我还是给您...打扫一下卫生罢。”“好吧，如果你实在要这样做的话我也拦不了你...”（“可这孩子实在可怜。”）“...但我个人还是建议，地你就不要扫了，今天多练会儿琴吧。”“啊，这是真的么！！谢...谢谢谢您señor...”  
随着时间的流逝，孩子的琴技越来越高超，魔鬼身上的特征也逐渐越来越少——从尾巴到翅膀、到鳞片、再到獠牙和尖耳。最终魔鬼褪去了身上所有的诅咒，变回了音乐家，连房子也变回了原样。  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
「然而最终他们幸福快乐地生活在一起了吗？故事就这样结束了吗？并没有。」  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
魔鬼在逐渐变回音乐家的过程中一直纳闷，怎么自己说变就变呢？这个孩子确实很有天赋，但自己“仅仅是欣赏这个孩子的才能”。“我...我才不爱他！！这怎么能叫爱呢？我只是...按规矩行事罢了，而且他那么有天赋，又这么喜欢音乐。既然他要学我就得教啊，”他一直这样暗示自己，“我只是可怜他罢了。这一定是假的，这肯定是该死的巫女的考验！”  
孩子也经常在窗边望着远方的森林发呆。“你在看什么？”“Señor...”孩子有些不好意思地说，“其实，我...有点想家。”“那，你回去吧，”随后音乐家陷入了沉默，“...只是我希望你还是不要把在这里的事情说出去，毕竟谣言猛于虎啊...”“放心吧。”  
“我并不是因为害怕谣言才这么说的，只是，我怕引来...杀身之祸。”音乐家放低了声音，若有所思地低下了头。过了一会儿，他又缓缓地抬起头：“总之，保重，保护好自己...这把提琴，是你的了。”孩子感到既意外又害羞：“可是señor，这是为什么呢，我记得您是非常珍惜这把琴的...”音乐家将他的目缓缓光移开：“你还是别问了。赶紧离开吧，离开这个是非之地。”孩子便不再追问，对音乐家深躹了一躬，用双手接好小提琴，转过身，回望了一眼他的前辈，走出了宫殿的大门。“因为我，已经料到了自己的归宿。”  
当太阳快要下山的时候，他终于回到了他原来居住的小镇。“你到底去哪儿了，我们真的好想你...”镇上的人们一拥而上将他围住，个个痛哭流涕，“你遇到魔鬼了吗？魔鬼伤害你了吗？”孩子还没想好该编个什么理由才能让他们相信自己，只能模模糊糊敷衍几句：“我今天累了，我想先...睡一觉。明天再见好吗？”说完便匆匆离开人群，向自己的房屋跑去。乡亲们觉得奇怪。而孩子一回到自己的屋内，就赶紧把他的小提琴藏起来，为了避免舆论。从此，他只能背着人群，更加刻苦地练习。为此，他减少了出门采卖果子的时间，但是对镇民们的态度却一如既往地温柔。大家感到更加奇怪了。  
“你说这孩子究竟怎么了？为什么去过一趟森林便变得这么奇怪？”“明白了，他的身心一定是受到了魔鬼的侵害！”“可是他的性格却一点也没改变啊，依然是个好孩子。”“总之他能活下来可真是个奇迹...”“我们应该感到庆幸才对。”  
“那个魔鬼真是害人不浅啊，把好好的孩子变成了这样。”突然，有人这样说。“...好像也是啊，将他变成这副模样还不如直接将他杀害！”“果然这就是个阴谋！！”“但是，我们究竟该怎么打败他呢？”“唉，这要是童话里的野兽该多好。”“而且那野兽好歹还是善良的。”  
于是，屠杀魔鬼的计划又这样告吹了，但这个想法依旧没有就这样消失，而那个关于魔鬼的传说依然这样代代相传。与此同时，这个孩子也在渐渐长大。有一天他终于决不再采摘果子，而是悄悄地带着提琴远走他乡。路上他风餐露宿，在每一个所经过的村镇演出，好评如潮，他的钱和荣誉也越来越多，就像当年那位音乐家一样。但是，他从来没有忘记自己曾经的坎坷。他依旧怀着一颗感恩之心，依旧善待着身边的每一个人。  
一天晚上，他睡得很早，也出奇地沉。那晚，他做了个奇怪的梦。梦到他在云端，被一群天使包围。天使们对他说：“你因为纯粹的心灵和高超的琴技已被缪斯选中，从此你将为她奏乐。”随后，云雾散开，他醒了。他感到周围有些许的光亮，有些奇怪。他爬起来，发现自己身边的提琴正散发着萤萤微光。他瞪大了眼睛。这时，一道柔和的光线从天空缓缓投下——好像是一道发光的云梯。他便沿着云梯缓缓地爬上，周围的黑暗都为他散开，他离月亮越来越近。最后，他来到了月亮之上，缪斯就端坐在那里。他向她行礼。“你的实力非常出众，”她说。“非常感谢您。”“那么，从明天开始起，你就是我的乐手了。”孩子压抑着内心的激动，低下头，亲吻着缪斯的手。  
从此，孩子成为了缪斯的宠儿，一直陪在缪斯身边，形影不离。而他也非常地忠诚，从不违抗她的任何命令——因为，其实她从小就一直陪伴着他，他对音乐一直不离不弃。但是，孩子也一直没有忘记曾经的那个音乐家对他的帮助，他一直想找个机会回报他。  
有一天，缪斯邀请他参加众神的典礼，并为典礼奏乐。他欣然答应：“非常荣幸。感谢您的厚爱。”他为此准备了很久，而且一直期待着这一天——他要把自己最棒的才能展现出来。然而他永远不会想到，在众神的典礼上竟会发生这种事...  
终于到了典礼当天，主神讲完话之后，并给他下达了奏乐的指示。他接到指示开始奏乐，竭力发挥他最好的一面。然而主神的表情却变得严肃起来：“停下。”琴声戛然而止，孩子的内心变得不安起来，全依然礼貌地行礼。“你的琴声究竟怎么回事。”  
“告诉我实话，”主神起身走向孩子，“没有人能骗得了我。”怎么了，神明先生，不知在下哪里冒犯到您了吗？“你认识他吧...”“他...什么...”“我建议你还是告诉我实话！”孩子呆滞了，是魔鬼的事吗？“不，不，不！！！在下...这是在下没有想到的事，在下只是...”他的声音越来越低。“在下只是，想要学习音乐...我想将毕生都献给音乐...”“你不会不知道他的事情吧？你怕是明知故犯吧。”“其实...我想学习，但是我没有钱...”“你再穷也要黑白分明！这是你不能碰也不该碰的人！”“总之，这是违背神的指示的。”天使们齐声说。“可是...可是我只是一个普通的乐手...为什么...”  
周围的云雾缓缓散开，“你，连同你的魔鬼，都将受到应有的惩罚。”孩子在空中漂浮着，如秋叶一般缓缓地坠落。泪水顺着他的眼角流下，穿过他的耳朵，再从半空滴落...“Señor，您一定曾因为自己外貌的变化而感到疑惑吧。那是因为——我一直没有告诉您，我是多么地、多么地仰慕您...”  
“就像，仰望那片天空...神啊，请放过他...”孩子逐渐失去了知觉。  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
「他们最后...像卖火柴的小女孩一样，手牵着手去了温暖的远方...」  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
而这段，本该是这样的——不会有小孩愿意听的——  
当他再次醒来的时候，发现自己和前辈已一同被绑在绞刑架上。铁链牢牢地锁住了他们的手脚。“临死之前，看在你有一颗纯洁的心的份上，有什么想说的吗？”“我想说...Señor，”  
“我一直很爱您，”众神震惊。“是您拯救了我。您在我最困难的时期帮助了我...”“所以，”音乐家极其平静地说，“当初解开我诅咒的人是你？”孩子牵起了身边前辈的手，“我爱您，再见。”绞刑架缓缓启动，“我，一直，都在...”  
“不...你们怎么能...”两人的手缓缓松开。


End file.
